


Red Moon Rising

by bellarky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, but there's some talk of it, it's nothing graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarky/pseuds/bellarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is having a bad day. But it might not be as bad as Clarke's. </p><p>Or: Clarke is on her period and Bellamy tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Christmas fic in progress, but it's slow going and I got a plot bunny so I decided to write this ficlet instead of working on what I should be working on. As per usual, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. And look, my first smutless fic. Also, I apologize, I really suck at titles.

Bellamy Blake was not having a good morning.

He had woken up at the crack of dawn, alone in his bed. Clarke hadn't slept in her own tent in months, but she had last night. In fact, he didn't even know that she still had her own tent anymore, he figured she'd given it up to someone else ages ago. He didn't know what he'd done to piss her off, but he figured he'd leave her alone until she came to him with whatever was bothering her. Unfortunately, he had not really slept more than a few hours that night as a consequence. 

There wasn't much to do that early in the morning, so he found Miller at his post on the wall and relieved him from his night's watch. Just because Bellamy wasn't getting a decent amount of sleep didn't mean others should be deprived. 

It turned out to be not the best idea, though. He paid little attention to his surroundings. Hell, a grounder could have been right on top of him and he'd probably not notice. His thoughts were too preoccupied with Clarke. He really had no idea what her deal was. Usually, if she had a problem with him she didn't hesitate to let him know it. It was so unlike her to avoid confrontation. 

At the next shift change he made his way back to camp, only to find that all the breakfast rations had already been passed out. Clarke had always been the one to keep the rest of the camp from eating the portions set aside for the guards on watch. Apparently she had more important things to do today. 

Bellamy sighed and told the rest of the night guard to go to the rationing tent and tell the workers on duty there that he'd given permission for them to have extra rations. He didn't bother with food himself. Instead, he headed to his tent to get his spear. A distraction was what he needed. He'd go on a hunt and focus on something other than Clarke. 

It was nearing midday when he turned around and headed back towards camp. He didn't want to go back to camp with nothing to show for his hunting expedition, but the muscles in his legs were aching and sweat was pouring down his back. Besides, it had been stupid to leave camp just because he was in a foul mood. He knew Clarke could take care of any problems that might arise, but that didn't mean she deserved to take on the burden of the entire camp just because he was feeling sorry for himself. 

When he pushed through the gate he was ambushed by Monroe, closely followed by a weepy looking Harper who was gingerly holding her arm against her chest. 

"Bellamy where's Clarke?" Monroe asked, slightly out of breath.

"She should be in the med bay. What the hell happened?" He looked closer at Harper's arm trying to see what the damage was.

"We found some bird's nests not far from the camp. Figured it might be nice to have some eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Turns out Harper here isn't much of a climber though." Monroe patted the injured girl on her back.

"I think it's just a sprain," Harper sniffled, "but Clarke wasn't on the drop ship, and Jasper said he hasn't seen her all day. I don't know what to do."

"Go to the drop ship and wait for Clarke," Bellamy told them before heading in the direction of Clarke's old tent, "I'll find her and send her to you."

Bellamy could feel his anger growing with every step. Sure, he'd called Clarke a princess a few times, but she'd never really acted like one until now. Hiding in her tent all day, really? 

"What the hell, Clarke?" Bellamy demanded as he pushed into her tent. But as soon as his eyes landed on Clarke all of the hot air that was bolstering his indignation and irritation left him with a rush. 

Clarke was laying on her side, curled up in a ball and covered with several blankets, her head was the only part of her visible. Her hair was matted and her eyes were glazed over. She looked awful.

Bellamy sat down beside her on the bed and brushed her hair back before gently pressing his hand against her forehead and cheek. 

"Are you sick? You're all flushed and warm. That's why you stayed away last night, you didn't want to make me sick, too?" Bellamy asked, soothing her hair back like he used to do for Octavia whenever she had a nightmare. "You should have told me. I could have helped you feel better."

"No, Bellamy," Clarke's lips tilted up in a halfhearted smile, "I'm not sick, I'm just not feeling very well." One of her hands slipped out from under the blankets to take his. Bellamy's brow furrowed as he interlaced his fingers with hers. 

"Well how do you know you're not sick if," Bellamy's eyes suddenly went huge, "Oh God, you're pregnant?!"

Clarke gripped his hand tighter and pulled it closer to her as if trying to pull him away from such thoughts. 

"I'm not pregnant, you idiot, I'm on my period," Clarke laughed at Bellamy's look of surprise.

"Oh, well what's the big deal then? Octavia never got this way when she was on her period." He pointed out. Clarke arched her eyebrow at him.

"How nice for Octavia. Unfortunately, not every woman is as blessed as your sister. I always have the worst cramps and a terrible headache." She informed him.

"How long will you be like this?" He asked.

"What, worried that you'll have to spend a whole week alone in bed at night?" Clarke asked, sitting up and scooting away from him so she could face him better.

"No," Bellamy responded honestly, "I just wondered how long you'd be suffering for. And I don't know why you think we can't sleep in the same bed just because you're on your period. I can control myself you know."

Clarke sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm sorry," she said. "And I know you can control yourself, I just," she shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, I thought this stuff weirded guys out. I didn't think you'd want to deal with it." She picked up his hand again in both of hers. "It'll only last a couple of days. I usually don't feel this way the entire time, the first few days are always the worst."

"Don't worry, Princess, I'm not weirded out too easily," he grinned at her, "after all, I did grow up with Octavia. Why haven't I noticed you acting this way before?" Bellamy asked, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"This is the first time I've had my period since we've been on Earth. I guess it was from stress or malnutrition or something, I don't really know. It just hasn't been an issue until now." 

They sat in silence for a moment before a thought occurred to Clarke. "You brought up a good point earlier though, about me being pregnant." 

Bellamy looked at her warily. "If you're menstruating that means you can't be pregnant," he informs her. 

Clarke laughed at him again. "I know that, but it means I could get pregnant. Back on the Ark all the girls got shots regularly, but I doubt they lasted more than a few months."

Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll have to talk to Lincoln. Find out what the grounders use for contraception. And make sure all the girls have access to it. We have enough kids to take care of without adding actual babies to the mix."

Clarke leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Stop worrying so much. You act like the weight of the world is on your shoulders sometimes."

Bellamy gave Clarke a slightly exasperated look. "You got me imagining a camp full of babies running around, of course I'm worrying." He shook his head before palming her cheek and drawing her in for another kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers when their lips parted. "You need to stop distracting me. I did come in here for a reason."

"Oh, and what was that?" Clarke asked, smiling contentedly.

"Harper fell out of a tree and hurt her wrist. She's waiting in drop ship for you." He told her.

"All right." Clarke heaved a sigh as she got out of bed, then turned around and tugged Bellamy up onto his feet.

"Anything I can do to help you feel better, Princess?" Bellamy asked before they left the tent.

Clarke turned to him and smiled. "You've done a pretty good job all ready. But maybe a back rub before we go to sleep tonight? You can tell me all about your day."

Bellamy brushed a quick kiss against her forehead before lifting the flap of the tent for her. "Sounds like a plan, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding something on to the end about the next month and how all the girls in the camp end up on the same cycle and generally wreak havoc on the men, but it's late and I'm lazy. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. I have a [tumblr](http://leaderblake.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk bellarke, or have a prompt or whatever.


End file.
